User blog:Doalfe/Samantha D'Bonne (Look Who's Talking Now)
Samantha D'Bonne (Lysette Anthony) is the main antagonist in the 1993 comedy film "Look Who's Talking Now". This is the thrid in the line of the series. In this film, it is the pets who do the talking. James Ubriacco (John Travolta) and his wife Mollie (Kirstie Alley) are struggling to make it, while raising two children on their own. James has a new job as a corporate personal pilot to a sexy and lonely business woman named Samantha. Mollie is not so lucky, as she has lost hers. Two new additions soon arrive in the family. The first is a streetwise dog named Rocks. The second is Daphne, a spoiled pedigree poodle that is given to them by Samantha. Mollie is especially not pleased with Daphne, since Samantha has something to do with it. She suspects that James is fooling around with his blonde boss and a jealousy triangle ensues. She demands that James get rid of her. Samantha has the hots for James, and does everything she can to make him interested, despite knowing he is married. She has him fly places she doesn't need to go, and stay longer on business trips than is needed, just to try to seduce him. The marriage between James and Mollie becomes endangered because of Samantha. Mollie begins having nightmares of James dancing with Samantha is a long green dinner dress. In this scene, Mollie zaps a couple sitting at a table nearby, and they disappear. She says to James, "Honey what are we doing?". James responds that he doesn't know. Mollie than asks, "Do you think we're dreaming?" James answers, "I think it's one of those dreams were you know you're dreaming". Mollie then asked, "Does this mean we can do whatever we want to do? James responds "Yes", just as Samantha shows up in the same green dinner gown from Mollie's nightmare and grabs James around the shoulder. Samantha says, "Excuse me, we were having an affair". Mollie brushes James asside, and then pushes Samantha back. She then blows a kiss toward Samantha and she takes a step further back. All of the sudden, she begins to disappear, and there is a look of impending doom on Samantha's face. When the last little bit is showing of Samantha, two silicone breast implants drop to the floor from the area of her chest. Mollie turns to James and comments, "See I told you they weren't real". Both James and Mollie take one last look at the boob implants on the ground, and with satisfied faces, they turn and begin dancing together and the dream ends. Finally during Christmas Eve, she develops a plan for James to be away from his family. After Mollie gets upset, she packs up the kids and the dogs and take a taxi to the North Woods where James is located. Samantha even forges a note from the cabin's owner saying he won't be back in time for their business meeting. Then she cut off the phone lines. Last but not least, James become held captive in a snowbound cabinwith the sex-starved bombshell. Mollie's taxi skids off the road and savage wolves attack the stranded family. Luckily, the two dogs fight the wolves off. While Samantha is happily dancing with James, he suddenly notices the phone unplugged and drops her hard on the ground. James is angry and berates Samantha for her actions. Samantha says that James deserves better than Mollie who to her is "a frumpy little housewife who hasn't got the foresight to find herself a decent job". Suddenly Rocks makes it to the cabin and James decides to leave to be with his family. Samantha says spitefully that if he leaves, she will make sure that James never flies for an airport again. Her threat is cut short when Rocks urinates on her foot. James turns and leaves. Samantha picks up a vase of flowers and hurls it at James, but she misses and it hits the now closed door. We don't see Samantha again after this. Trivia *Lysette Anthony appeared as Leslie Giles in the 1988 film "Without a Clue". *Lysette Anthony appeared as Laura Ansford in the 1996 film, "Trilogy of Terror II", where she was in the first of three segments entitled "Graveyard Rats". *The demise of Samantha D'Bonne and her silicone breast implants is similar to that of the remaining breast implants left by Trudi (Ashley Mulheron) in the 2009 British action comedy film "Lesbian Vampire Killers"; and that of the Killer with flame-throwing bra (Pauline Chan) from the 1994 Chinese comedy action film, "From Beijing with Love". Gallery screenshot_10204.png Unknownsamantha.jpeg Unknown-1samantha.jpeg 9335-3.jpg tumblr_mwttojCkUl1stqenpo5_1280.gif 2fx0f6.gif 2fx0mw.gif 2fx0vk.gif screenshot_10205.png screenshot_10206.png screenshot_10207.png screenshot_10209.png screenshot_10210.png screenshot_10211.png 2fx19w.gif 293879_full.jpg screenshot_10218.png screenshot_10212.png 700full-samantha-d'bonne.jpg tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo6_1280.gif tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo5_1280.gif Lysette Anthony look whos talking now2.gif tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo7_1280.gif screenshot_10213.png screenshot_10214.png screenshot_10215.png screenshot_10216.png tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo10_1280.gif screenshot_10217.png tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mwtwgoqapf1stqenpo1_r1_1280.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Open Side Dress Category:Rich Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Fate: Humiliated